pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OF/Día 1: Eliminación inmediata
Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Hey, buenas a todos! ¡Primer día de OF! ¡Qué nervios! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ehm... me dicen que ya están listos para aparecer Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png. Bueno, que entren... ¡Alex, Stalin, Lifty, Emilian, Abbey, Julie, Barbara, Dark, Saburo (coge más aire), Dawny, Samantha, Kara, Zac, Alfonso, Germán y Adriana! Archivo:Sprite de N.png Hola, público, preparad vuestros oídos para una bella voz. Archivo:Corredor DP.png Soy Stalin, recordad mi nombre porque ganaré. Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png 'Ganarás cuando YO haya desaparecido. Archivo:Emilian3.png ¿Aún no gané esto? Será pan comido. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png La victoria será mía, estoy segura. Archivo:New sprite julia.png (Nerviosa) Me llamo... Julie. Archivo:Barbara.png ¿Por qué estoy tan tranquila? Ah, porque sé que ganaré. Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Bueno, esto lo gano yo con los ojos cerrados. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Yo gano con los ojos cerrados o abiertos. Archivo:Débora OcPa.gif ¿Qué se gana aquí? Debo saberlo para cuando gane. Archivo:Aura E.png Me llamo Samantha y estoy loca, pero ganaré Jkasjkasjkas. Archivo:KaraKent_sprite.png Mirad, todos gritan mi nombre. Archivo:Zac new sprite.png Nadie lo grita... Archivo:Alfonso_eco.png Uhm... Planearé mi estrategia. Archivo:León Pt.pngVaya... esto no es Sinnoh, ¡aún así ganaré! Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png ¡Guay, soy la última, quién entra última entra mejor! Ah, no, así no era... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, chicos... ¿Qué quereis que os diga? Archivo:Dark Sprite.pngQue vayamos a nuestro hotel a dormir... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Claro... ¡Pues no! ¡Acabais de llegar y ya habrá un eliminado! Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¿¡Cómo!? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png No respondo preguntas, empecemos. Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Acabamos de llegar... y yo tengo sueño. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Menos quejas y a cantar más. Cada uno debe cantar una parte, no hace falta que canten la canción ordenada, no repitan. Canten... ¡Tik Tok de Kesha! Empieza el último que llegó, vamos. Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Ayyy... Me sé poco de esta canción. Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. Archivo:León Pt.png I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes Archivo:Alfonso_eco.png Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Archivo:Zac new sprite.png Eta no me la sé... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Pues el siguiente. Archivo:KaraKent_sprite.png Don't stop, make it pop Archivo:Aura E.png Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight. Archivo:Débora OcPa.gif No me la sé... Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Tick tock, on the clock but the party don't stop Archivo:Dark Sprite.png And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger Archivo:Barbara.png I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk Archivo:New sprite julia.png M*****, acabas de decir lo único que me sé. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Archivo:Emilian3.png Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out 'Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png '''Or the police shut us down, down Archivo:Corredor DP.png Police shut us down, down Archivo:Sprite de N.pngSolo me sabía el estribillo... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, ya están todos. Le toca valorar al jurado. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Simplemente todos estos son patéticos. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Excepto algunos, os currasteis muy poco vuestro trocito. No hablaré de los que ni se la sabían. Archivo:Maya DP.png Yo no creo que hayan estado mal. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, ¿a qué dos personas elegís como que lo han hecho mejor? Archivo:Maya DP.png Elegimos a... Saburo y a Abbey. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif ¡Sí, siempre supe que lo conseguiría! Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¡Cantar siempre se me dio bien! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡En este momento se abren las líneas! Envíen un mensaje de móvil con la palabra Saburo o Abbey al... Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif ¿Cómo, con llamadas? Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Nadie nos votará. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Jaja, picaron. ¡Solo voten por su favorito en la encuesta! ¿Quién debe ser el líder del día? Saburo Abbey Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten por quien quieran que sea el líder! ¡El líder se salva de la expulsión y puede elegir a alguien para que también se salve! ¡Solo tienen unas pocas horas para votar! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Cuando pase el tiempo y se sepa quién es el líder y el salvado, podrán votar por el que quieran echar (Yo pondré la otra encuesta). Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png En estos momentos, 18:14 hora española, Saburo se ha ploclamado líder ganando 5-4, dejen de votar, los votos de después ya no sirven. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif ¡Sí! ¡Todo está a mi favor! Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Otra vez será... Solo por un voto... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, Saburo, dime a quién salvas. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Salvo a... Kara. Archivo:KaraKent_sprite.png ¡Sí, gracias! Archivo:Reportera DP.png Escucha Rojo, se supone que yo trabajo en las publicidades, pero no hay. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ah, se me olvidó decírtelo, es una novedad. Así que... a la calle. Archivo:Reportera DP.png ¿¡CÓMO!? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ya lo has oído, marchando. Y a todos vosotros, os dejo con las votaciones. ¿A quién quieren echar? ¿Quién quieren que sea el primer expulsado de OF? Alex Stalin Lifty Emilian Abbey Julie Barbara Dark Dawny Samantha Zac Alfonso Germán Adriana Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten por el que menos les guste y quieran echarle! ¡Las votaciones se cierran mañana! Les dejo con el vídeo de Tik Tok. '''Recuerden, la continuación en OF/Día 2: La cosa seria comienza. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Mañana, el primer expulsado de OF... Les espero... Categoría:Operación Fracaso (OF)